Never Want To Leave
by BookWorm08
Summary: well,I suck at summery's so heres the basic information. Its a PeterClaire but before you go eww Peter is 23 and Claire is 18. Nathan isn't Claire's Father.Its very very AU and OOC. I've never wrote a Heroes before,but I have wrote GG b4,give it a shot!


Never want to Leave.

Chapter one: Shopping and Thai Food

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing,except for any characters that don't actually belong to the show.Please don't sue me! lol.

Summery: Basic important info: Peter/Claire. **Nathan is not Claire's Father.** Claire is 18,Peter is 23. I suck at summary's so please read.

A/N: I have bad spelling,but I am getting better,so please ignore that. This is my first Heroes fic, but I've made Gilmore Girls before,so hopefully its good. This is gigantically important..**Nathan is not Claire's father**. I don't know how to explain that in the story but deal. And I'm tweaking the ages,okay? Claire 18 and Peter 23. So that'sonly like...five years. Still icky,but ignore it please! Thanks for listening to my rant and here'smy story.

Chapter One: Shopping and Thai Food.

Claire's P.O.V 

My heart was pounding so hard, I was afraid he heard it. I had a fake smile on my face, nodding every once in awhile so he thought I was listening to him. I wanted to listen,honest. But those darn heartbeats made me deaf,or something. I couldn't believe this. Was I serious? Sitting in his living room,and desrpetly tearing my eyes away from his wonderful lips, slightly curved always,not in a complete smirk,but on the edge of one. I despretly wanted to run my fingers through his thick dark black hair. But mostly,I despretly wanted to look away from his deep brown eyes. I felt as if I was drowning in them. Like...drowning in Willy Wonka's chocolate waterfall. So wonderful,and delicious, but so painful and horrible.

We we're sitting on the floor,right next to the couch,facing each other. He had put in a clash c.d,and it was blaring 'Guns of Brixton'. We were munching on the pizza,and the huge 'family size' bag of crunchy lays. I watched him,intrigued. How his eyes lit up when he would talk about something he loved, it made my eyes light up. He was holding a cold piece of pizza in his right hand, as his left one ran threw his moppy,and unruly hair. He was worried. I didn't know him _perfectly _...yet...But I knew that was his nervouse habit,like mine was to stutter and bite my bottom lip. Wonder what he was nervouse about?? Hmm... oh no! Maybe he's kicking me out! Maybe he's dying! Maybe he's-

"What do you think?" Peter Petrelli's voice cut my thoughts off. I looked up at him,confusion in my eyes.

"About what?" I asked,dimwittedly.He looked at me,his brown eyes ducing it out,trying to figure out which emotion to show. Right now, I saw amusement and annoyment fighting. Amusement won,and my brain finally clicked. Peter was talking to me,of course! _'What? Did you think he was talking to the pizza,Bennet? God your stupid!' _I thought angrily.

He laughed for a second, then-with that signature lopsided grin- replied. " Shopping. I mean, as much as I hate shopping,being a guys and all," That got an eye roll from me, " You don't have much stuff, so I thought we could get you some."

I felt shiver go up my back and I suppressed a girly scream. You know,when someone does something romantic,or nicely gestured, you just want to scream and giggle? I wanted to right now.So instead of screaming and looking like a idiot in front of Peter, I decided replying would be a better option.

"Yeah," I breathed with a huge smile. He gave me a lopsided grin back.

" Tomorrow then,noon sound good?" I nodded my head in confirmation and he nodded too, eating a pepperoni.

Next Day...

" This?" Peter asked, looking at a dresser. White with red roses and butterflies. I got a disgusted look on my face and made one of those gagging noises in my throat. He frowned.

"Why not?" Peter whined. Shopping for three hours with a Bennet wore him out.

"Peter! It has ROSES!"

"so?"

"And butterflies!" I rolled my eyes and started down a new row.

"But it's beaaaautiful,Clairey!" He followed me,saying this in a sing song voice. I just giggled and looked at the other furniture.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Its finally over!" Peter complained, as he sat down the last of the new purchases on his living room floor. He slouched down on the couch and mumbled complaints about shopping for 5 hours with me,and I laughed whole heartily.

As excited I was to put my new stuff up, Peter was equally tired.

"You know," I said after about three minutess of silence. " You didn't have to buy me all this stuff."

"Claire, you know I don't mind." He smiled at me,and my heart fluttered. I suppressed another one of those evil giggles, and looked at him. He was still smiling. I looked around the room, seeing all the stuff he bought for me. A blue lamp, a new bed, covers,sheets,and pillows for that bed, a dresser,and a desk, plus some clothes and other things I might need. Guilt seeped through me.

"I feel as if I'm intruding." I admitted, the floor suddenly catching my eye.

"Hey," Peter said softly. I felt his strong hands on my chin, gently pushing it up so we were eye level, "I want you here. I invited you. I asked you to come."

"I know." I mumbled.

" Trust me, you can stay here as long as you need." He replied, a lopsided grin covering his features.

"How about we order out,tonight?" He slyly changed the subject. I nodded.

"Thai?" He asked, I snorted. Very lady like,huh?

"Planning on burning down the place? Only way to get rid of the smell. " I smirked,half-heartily. He sighed,with a mock frown.

"Chinesee Food it is." We both smiled as I got the phone,and he grabbed the menu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 11:15 p.m. I was tired,and laying in my new bed. It was in the living room,"Untill I can find a better place for it," he had said quickly.But, still. I couldn't get thoughts out of my head. I grabbed my cell phone and decided on texting Zach. We were finally close,after what seemed like eternity,but not as close as before.(a/n...claire's texts are in italicss,and Zach's are underlined.)

_**When would it be appropriate to leave Peter's House? I mean,I obviouslycan't stay here forever! Right,Zach?**_

**Right. But... it's safe there,and you need to be safe,Claire. Even your dad wants you there, Pete can protect you.**

_**I know but today...he bought me furniture!**_

**So?**

_**So?!?! Furniture means... it means he'splanning ahead! Like he plans on me being here for awhile!**_

**Is it that bad there?**

_**No! It's absolutelyperfect!**_

**Uh...what'sthe problem then,Bennet?**

_**The problem is that its perfect,and I don't want to leave but I have too!**_

**Talk to Peter. I suck at this. Night.**

_**Night,Zach.**_

Like Zach helped any! He didn't understand! Everyday I was there,I wanted to be there even more. And I didn't want that to happen. It was stupid and petty,but eventually, everything will be safe and I can go home. By then,though, I'd be too attached to Peter. When I think about it,I want to cry. I'm too scared to even imagine what a reck I will be when I actually leave.

I miss my mom,Lyle,and Dad. I miss Mr.Muggles,and everything. I miss Zach and my friends. I want to go home. But at the same time...

I never ever want to leave Peter Petrelli's house.

**...Well? Hate it? Love it? It might suck...let's hope it doesn't! lol. Please Review! Reviewing makes me happy. When Emily is happy,the world is happy! **:-)


End file.
